


I don't want 2 be your girlfriend I just want 2 wrap myself around you

by shinsukesamamypantiesareclean



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Het, Heterosexual Sex, Kinky, Kinky foreplay, Kissing, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Sex, Sexual Content, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsukesamamypantiesareclean/pseuds/shinsukesamamypantiesareclean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Dreams don't work unless you do', so I wrote BansaixMatako myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want 2 be your girlfriend I just want 2 wrap myself around you

\----------------------

Heartbroken Matako was sitting in her room all alone. Today was 21st anniversary of their - worried about world destruction - boss and her lovely birthday present included stripping herself naked in front of him. 19 year-old girl really tried her best to seduce him, yet… Shinsuke-sama destroyed such ignoble plot and simply dressed up this younger form of a woman. Her love interest reacted very fast and within seconds she has lost her chance to show off those parts of her body he never saw. But what truly made this young lady sad was such displeased look he gave her at that moment. Matako hid her beautiful blonde head within her arms, regretting she wasn’t faster. “If all men were like this...” she sighted and instantly crazy ideas started to flow rapidly into her head. She chuckled, stood up and began to walk on tiptoes to her Bansai-senpai who was in another room, all alone as well...

The girl slowly opened the door to his room and looked around. Senpai was sleeping on a huge pile of papers placed on a small table in the middle of the room. This curious creature could not see his face, but it looked like Bansai passed out in the middle of some ridiculously tiring paperwork he was responsible for. How many times she has seen those strong, manly shoulders hugging his files, scripts and reports like a pillow? For more than just a few seconds Matako looked at his back with sympathy for the double life he was running to support Kiheitai. Then she remembered she was not here to listen to his breathing. She went around him slowly, kneeled down beside him and finally saw his sleeping, almost angelic face. She unhurriedly raised her right hand and took off his trendy shades while her other palm touched his dark hair and begun tickling his head. Under normal circumstances our young lady would not dare to wake up her guy friend who started smiling peacefully in his dream right now. However, this girl was still drunk after tonight’s party and she only thought about her genius plan... even if she already forgot more than a half of it. She was blushing from excitement and began to untie the upper part of her cropped pink kimono-like top. Matako remembered she was supposed to wake him up and apparently the sound of tearing the velcro that was holding left and right sides of her top was supposed to be perfect for this. Hypothetically, everything was supposed to go according to her plan, even if she forgot the purpose of her action long time ago.  
3…  
2…  
1…

\----------------------

Bansai was singing his latest hit in front of a weeping audience, when he heard a an odd sound from the right. 27 year-old man instantly opened his eyes and caught the first thing he saw: rosy petite palms. He grabbed them roughly, each with a separate hand and moved them sideways: one to the right and one to the left, while pushing down and pinning to the floor the owner of those hands. The had heard was louder but shorter and it stopped. He felt something soft on his chest and because he was a bit more awake now and there were not many women around their crew he asked: “Matako-chan?”. He raised up a bit and stayed like this for a while looking down, and no, he was not looking at her face.

\----------------------

Thus with a loud velcro tearing sound, Matako - who was holding her top firmly a few seconds ago - was flashing this part of the body that was meant to be seen by someone else that night. Although silly girl have thought that everything was still going according to her plan, she somehow forgot that the gift that she prepared for someone else included taking off her underclothes. Not just the bra, while hoping her fanservice birthday present will go so well that this young lady prepared a bonus. And… the plan didn’t go well, but the thing was: Matako was not even wearing her girly panties right now. She was giggling, not even paying attention that the man above her feasted his eyes on her body, lower and lower…  
“Siprajz senpai!” she screeched.

\----------------------

All at once Bansai freezed, he mentally kicked himself _Do not stare you idiot!_. He swallowed his current sexual urges, sighed deeply and raised his head unwillingly, enough to look into her youthful, viridian eyes. It was really hard to ignore her bare, ample breasts not to mention the fact that she was lying with her vulva positioned like it was ready for him to...  
“Just what are we performing here, my dear?” he asked politely.  
“Dear Bansai-senpai, you have jumped on me so it’s your fault we’re like this,” she said bluntly while obviously mocking him.  
“Oh, I greatly apologize... no hold-up, I mean… why are you disrobed?”  
His favourite kōhai blinked a few times. He could see that she drunk something stronger before coming here and now she was slowly gaining her consciousness.  
“That was the PLAN,” she explained to her senior.  
Or she didn’t… And he could not wait for long, not this close to such seductive body of his younger, pugnacious workmate. He shook his head trying to stop thinking about how pleasantly it would be to taste her delectable skin with his lips or even tongue.  
“W-what plan, h-honey?” asked his randy, hoarse voice.  
“I don’t really remember se-n-pa-i,” she sang the last word while squeezing him between her well-rounded thighs with each syllable.  
Ok. That was it. He was not going to proceed listening to that indie pop of hers, he enjoyed it so much that he will not be able to stop himself any longer. Bansai tried to raise himself a bit, and run as far away as he could, that is to one of their upstairs unisex bathrooms where he would take a long, cold shower. Our gentleman sat down, forcing himself to look at the ceiling and tried to stand up. He didn’t make it, because his pink little angel jumped up rapidly and cuddled him like a koala bear. Also not expecting that to happen, he faltered and was forced to fall on the floor. She clinged onto his leather coat and… he could feel her soft bosom again. He held his horribly itchy palms so close to her charming, well built, bewitching and exposed thighs that he really wished to bring closer to his nether regions. Bansai’s heart raced, he felt the blood pulsing in his whole body but he tried to reason with the object of his temptation for the last time.  
“Matako, dearie, what is it that you demand from me?”  
She sat down on top of him.  
“Don’t leave me senpai. I require you to stay with me.”  
Now not only his fingers were burning from lust and ready for action.  
“You know that we really shouldn’t… and besides weren’t you drunk?”  
She undid her hair, letting it fall free and smiled.  
“No. I already told you, that was the part of my plan!”  
She frowned and then started reddening while she was getting rid of her childish pink kimono.  
“A-and now’s the t-time for the next part…”

\----------------------

Matako leaned forward, approaching the face of the reclining man. He was watching her carefully and tried to meet her eyes, but she dodged such direct eye contact. The woman was focused on his lips while compelling his head, with her both hands, to be in a kissing distance with her. While being close enough she turned her head a bit right just to bit his lower lip freely, but strongly enough to leave a bruise while enjoying faint taste of his blood. She didn’t worry about leaving small mementos on her lover’s body. The girl applied a firm sucking motion pulling outer rim of his lips. Soon she got bored so she encircled her partner's lips with her own, taking control and making her lover to yield to her demands.  
“Put out your tongue for me,” she whispered showing him the pink tip of her own.  
Curious man did what she asked for. This time she sucked her lover's tongue even more firmly, so that he couldn’t pull it away and like if she’d like to leave him a love bite right there. Matako pushed his tongue with her own back to his mouth. She wasn’t losing contact with his skin, she kept licking and tracing up his jawbone. She bit his earlobe very gently and sucked it slowly until it was released from her mouth. When she kissed a small area behind his earlobe, moistened it and blew delicately giving her senpai a tingly sensation.  
“I really like kissing you,” she confessed.  
Subsequently girl bent over, diving below his neckline so her warm, wet lips started nuzzling up against his throat’s muscles. Suddenly, Bansai broke off her kisses pushing her away, forcing her to pause and to look at him.  
“And I really like you,” he admitted to later place sweet, light kisses on her cheeks, forehead and closed eyelids, treating her face with tenderness and admiration. Matako giggled, raised her hands to his face and laid her fingers on his mouth. As he was lightly kissing, or rather sucking each finger, the he man stroked her hair slowly and then pulled them sideways and swept them off the back. He used his hands to tilt her head, giving her a very clear approach. He began kissing her neck up and down with his lips, then a bit faster with the tip of his tongue fast up and down and finishing with his whole tongue on her neck. He pulled back slowly and started breathing out on the places he just kissed giving her waves of tingly pleasure. All of sudden Bansai got very close to Matako’s face so the girl put her hands on his shoulders. Her senpai looked down at her lips as if he was finally about to kiss them but he stopped just a few inches from this desirable kiss. Then pressed his lips firmly causing her to tighten her grip on him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Matako was clumsily taking off his belt using her fingernails to scratch him impatiently like some wild animal. Bansai removed his coat hurriedly. He has lost the fight with his desires and surrendered to very absorbing wish of running delicately with the tips of his fingers from a ticklish place on her skin inside her wrists up to her elbow pits. When her hands were unoccupied again, he cupped them with his own, and stroked gently with his thumbs looking right into her vibrant eyes. The girl tried to interlace his fingers with hers, but he separated them, giving her an apologetic look. He held the back of her neck firmly with his right hand, so she could feel the protectiveness behind his touch, subsequently he stroked her left cheek with the entire face of his virile hand. It didn’t take them long to start mutual caressing and stroking, kissing sensitively or necking strongly. She adored teasing him from the top. Suddenly Matako, who was straddling her Bansai, supported herself on one of his knees and lightly touched the base of his erect *** with her other hand and slowly lowered herself onto him. When the man entered her, she started moving up and down to increase the momentum and at the same time being in control of the pace, motion and depth of penetration. She let him wrap his hands gently around her hips, so he could help her as she was harassing her flower with his *** while riding him. He was very good at listening to Matako’s verbal cues. Her charming moans of pleasure and womanly cries gave him great pleasure as the man was coming to her.  
\----------------------

Matako has leaned towards him, she gave him a kiss and whispered, “That was wonderful. Just what I needed. Can you stay inside me for some time please.”  
“I am all yours,” he replied.

\----------------------

She slowly raised her hips and delicately pulled out his *** out with her warm, teeny hands. Then the girl leaned forward and rested her head on his breastbone letting her hair to scatter on his body.  
“I must say I love to be surprised like this by you Matako,” he admitted while inhaling the fragrance of her blonde hair.  
Matako’s cheeks were glowing pink, as her senpai was caressing her sensitive parts of body with his manly hands. She hid her face into his chest that was slashed with numerous unsightly scars. Even the tips of his fingers were a bit rough from playing his favourite shamisen just like…  
“He doesn’t…” she stopped suddenly, why did she have to mention _him_ now?  
“Not this again. Each time you fail at something that was supposed to be for him, you rush to the worthless me and… we always end up like this.”  
“…”  
“You could just give up on him and…” he started but she raised herself to look right into his honeyed eyes.  
“I am sorry, I am in love with both of you.”  
“I hate being his replacement but I do not really mind it that much at the same time.”  
“You’re not his…”  
Bansai frowned and it looked like he was going to stand up instead he said:  
“Maybe… one day I will believe that small lie of yours,” he hugged her tightly and he turned them both over so now he was on top of her. “But before that happens you might also believe in how much I love you. For that I can wait forever.”  
She was trembling because now was the time to make out in the rhythm of his song. He was spontaneously kissing her on the mouth, and every time he has stopped she was fascinated about this incredible feeling of warmth he left on their lips.

*** banban’s you know what


End file.
